The Teen years
by WindAdept7
Summary: After six years of being appart, the Chipmunks and Chippettes reunite, and try to conform with today's music industry. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The following is rated K+, hope you enjoy it.

Alvin and the Chipmunks; The teen years

Prologue

It was quiet in the house when David Seville was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Dave momentarily looked away from the paper he was reading and glanced down the nearby hallway then he glanced the other way. Dave then let out a sigh of relief; _the boys aren't getting into trouble for a change, _he thought as he went back to reading the paper, but before he could read another word, there came a ring from the phone. Dave got up to walk across the kitchen floor to pick up the phone on the wall opposite of him when there came a sudden disrupting yell "I'll get it!!!" it was Alvin jumping up onto the counter to grab the phone first. "Hello?" Alvin said as he picked up, but Dave took the phone from Alvin's hand "I can take this if you don't mind Alvin", Dave said giving him a look as if to say not to interfere.

"Hello? sorry about that" Dave had said into the phone,"uh, yeah, we've had a contract for that recording company for a number of years now.." Alvin looked up, very curious as to who Dave was talking to. "What do you mean by do we have any money that wasn't invested in the recording company?" as Dave had said that, moments later his eyes widened. "Oh no! how did this happen?... a large rival record company... oh my... what about our remaining profits?.. none?! what about the contract?.. terminated?!... no, don't worry about it, we'll think of something, bye." Dave hangs up, and Alvin, just seeing Dave's reaction, immediately asks "What was that about Dave? what happened?" "I've got some bad news," Dave responded "go get Simon and Theadore". Alvin then shouts up the stairs "Simon! Theadore! Dave has something to tell us!!!" as soon as Simon and Theadore were downstairs, Dave began to explain what happened "The thing is boys..." Dave began " A large rival recording company has sold out our own company and took it over.." "Couldn't we just make a contract with this company?" Alvin says, interrupting Dave "Alvin! it's rude to cut someone off like that! anyway, to answer your question, we got sold out to a major company that records adult pop music, they would never be interested to sign contacts with us because you guys are child singers" Dave pauses, then Simon asks "Correct me if I'm wrong, but our contract would state that we at least get a slice of the remaining profits, right?" "that's the thing Simon" Dave continues " the contract was terminated, and all our savings were in that company.." Simon then replies " So you're pretty much telling us we're..."

...................................

"Bankrupt?!" Brittany yells out to the other Chipettes after seeing a breaking news story on T.V "The Chipmunks are bankrupt?!!" Seconds later, Eleanor runs into the T.V room "What? they're bankrupt?" she says shocked by the news "Wow, I can only imagine how this is effecting Dave and the Chipmunks.." Brittany is standing in front of the T.V with her mouth wide open "this, this is.." Eleanor walks to Brittany's side to comfort her when Brittany suddenly finishes her sentence "the best news I've heard in a while!"

Eleanor, shocked by what Brittany had just said, shouts disapprovingly "Brittany!!" After a momentary pause, Brittany responds "What? it is! with them out of the spotlight, that means we can take this opportunity to become more popular and make bigger profits!.." Eleanor cuts in saying "You think that our career status is more important than our friendship with the chipmunks and Dave?" Brittany responds saying "It's just there company that went bankrupt! It's not like they themselves are bankrupt, right?..." Brittany pauses briefly for she is now not sure how to back up what she has just said, during this brief moment Jeanette, who has overheard the argument that her sisters were having, walks into the T.V room, where Brittany turns to Jeanette and says "Jeanette! back me up!".

Jeanette, however, who had heard Brittany's statement, shakes her head in disagreement "I'm with Eleanor on this Brittany, what you said was very insensitive, even for you" Eleanor nods agreeing with Jeanette's opinion, "Brittany, they could possibly lose there jobs, remember when we first came her from Australia? was it not the chipmunks that helped us get noticed here in North America?" "y...yes..." Brittany says sheepishly "And was it not them who supported us?" Jeanette adds "Yeah.." Brittany says with a look of shame on her face, Eleanor concludes "As they have been our friends and have supported us, we should.." Brittany finishes Eleanor's sentence saying " Support them, as we are their friends" Eleanor gives a small smile "That's right, taking advantage of their misfortune wouldn't be right, and I know inside you feel just as sorry for them as we do," Brittany looks up at her sisters and gives a weak nod in agreement "I guess I was hasty and a little careless to say what I said" she continues "We got some extra money, we could help support their money problems a bit, it would be tough for anybody to recover from a loss of money like that.." suddenly Jeanette says "I'm not sure if we will have the chance to help them, look!"

Jeanette points to the T.V as a news reporter is saying " It is said that David Seville, along with the Chipmunks, will be moving from their current residence for they no longer have the means to pay the bills for their house. It was a sudden decision, but David Seville says that it's the best thing they can do in such a tight situation, and says that they don't want to borrow money, saying that it doesn't feel right being given money that isn't theirs" "That's terrible!" says Eleanor with her mouth wide open " we got to make Dave reconsider!" Jeanette, with a look of deep thought in her face replies " I know, but can we really convince them to stay?" Eleanor scratches her head "and how long do we have to convince them before they move?" "Not too long, I'm afraid"

The Chipettes turn to see that their caretaker Miss Miller was now standing with them in the T.V room "they're apparently moving tomorrow morning," continues Miss Miller "It's a shame, Dave and the boys were really sweet, I want them to stay too, but we can't interfere with their choice, if they feel that moving is the best thing they can do, then we must respect that." Eleanor grabs onto Miss Miller's dress "But it's not fair! don't Alvin, Simon and Theadore have a say in this? I'm sure they don't want to move!.." "You don't know that for sure Eleanor," said Miss Miller stroking Eleanor's head "but regardless, if you feel so badly about this, the least we could do is get up early tomorrow and see them off one last time, I know Dave and the boys would like that, what do you say?" Eleanor looks down for a few seconds and looks back up at Miss Miller and says "Yeah, I guess you're right Miss Miller, there's not a whole lot we can do..." Miss Miller turns to the other girls and says "Well, how about it?" Jeanette nods slowly with a look of disappointment on her face, Brittany raises her head to look up at Miss Miller and answers "I..I guess.." and lowers her head back down. "Then it's settled!" said Miss Miller in a more cheerful voice to try to raise the Chipette's spirits " Tomorrow morning, well give them a farewell they won't forget!"

......................................

That night, neither the Chipmunks or Chipettes could sleep, but how could they?This is the last night that the Chipmunks will be spending in their childhood house, and the next day will be the last time the Chipettes will ever see the Chipmunks again. After tonight, Alvin, Simon, and Theadore will have to leave their home due to circumstances that are beyond their control. The three boys, still wide awake, discuss this new situation that they are now knee deep in. Theadore is looking around their bedroom and let's out a sigh "I really don't want to leave here, Simon, do we really have to leave?`

Simon turns his head to Theadore and says"I've done the math a bunch of times, I'm sorry to say that moving out of this place is inevitable." After hearing his brother's response, Theadore turns to look out the window. "Well regardless" Theadore says "I'm really going to miss this place." Alvin, feeling that Theadore has missed the big picture suddenly responds, "You're just worried about the house? c'mon Theadore! a house is a house! don't you realize that we can't sing and play music anymore without a contract? and if we can't perform, we don't get paid! we've hit rock bottom!" "Now, hold on Alvin!" Simon says "we could still get signed to a different record company, I know the odds aren't good right now, but we're the Chipmunks, someone will want to sign a contract with us eventually." Theadore, still looking out the window, turns his eyes to the house next door to theirs. "But I think I will miss the Chipettes the most," Theadore tells Alvin and Simon, "After all, they're the best friends we've ever had."

"I agree with you Theadore," Simon says "It will be hard to leave after all the stuff we have been through with them and after all that Miss Miller has done for us as well." Alvin crosses his arms offensively and says "I beg to differ!" Simon turns to face Alvin and crosses his own arms offensively, "The news of us moving has been all over T.V for days, right? so the Chippettes probably know by now. If there such great friends, they why haven't they been over here to see us? doesn't sound like any friends I'd want!" Simon shakes his head and says "Alvin, Obviously they probably just got the news about the move today since they haven't been home all weekend due to performing in small towns about a hundred miles away." Alvin rolls his eyes and says " Still, I doubt miss know-it-all will want to waste the energy to walk a few feet to our place and say goodbye, I'm sure that Eleanor and Jeanette will see us off, but as for her royalness, I wouldn't count on it."

...............................

"I can't believe as soon as the sun comes up, the Chipmunks will be gone" Jeanette said to her sisters with her arms wrapped around her legs sitting on her bed, "It was nice being around them and doing things with them. who would have thought that a rivalry would become a close friendship? I can honestly say that I've grown quite attached to them. I will hate to see them go," Eleanor, who is laying on her back on her bed responds "Me too Jeanette, I"ll miss Simon, and the great advice he would give us, Theadore, and just how sweet and happy he always was, and Alvin..." " How can you miss a manipulative, big-headed jerk like him?" Brittany replies, hearing mention of missing Alvin, "Common Britt, don't be so hard on him," Eleanor answers "Yes, I'll admit he has caused a good amount of the trouble we have been in, and yes, he's really into himself, but his gutsy thinking has gotten us out of alot of trouble too, and he almost always ends up doing the right thing in the end." Brittany rolls her eyes as she partly agrees with Eleanor and replies in an unenthusiastic tone " I suppose THAT much is true, but that doesn't make me want to miss him anymore than I did five minutes ago." Brittany then flips over to her other side and pulls her bed covers over her "You're going to sleep already?" Eleanor asks "Well, yeah" says Brittany turning her head to face Eleanor, "we will need to go to bed early if we want to see the Chipmunks one last time before they leave.." "Awww, you do care about them" Eleanor says, smiling at Brittany "don't get the wrong idea," says Brittany as she quietly groans " They have been very nice to us, even Alvin.." Brittany clears her throat and continues "and even Alvin is n..n..n..." she stutters as if the next words to come out her mouth required a lot of effort to get out. "...Not that bad, there, I said it, now let's go to sleep." The Chipettes each turned off their lamps that stood on tables next to their beds, and over time, they finally dozed off.

..................................

It was still dark out and really late, The Chipmunks and Chipettes were sound asleep; except one. Eleanor slowly got out of bed trying to make the least amount of noise as possible as she put on some warmer clothes. She slowly creeps out of the room, then slowly makes her way down the stairs, across the door, through the dining room, heading across the kitchen, and finally to the back door, she crept out and shut the door softly. Eleanor starts tip toeing across the grass layered with early morning dew toward Dave and the Chipmunks house next door. As she gets onto their side yard, Eleanor starts picking up some stones and heads to the windows on the far left at the side of the house; the Chipmunk's bedroom window.

Looking up, Eleanor tries to angle herself, so she can see where Theadore was sleeping. Eleanor and the other Chippettes have been in their house and bedroom before, so she knew that Theadores bed was closest to the window._ Okay, steady Eleanor, _she thinks to herself,_I want to throw the stone just hard enough to make a sound that will be loud enough to wake Theadore, but not so loud it will wake up the other boys or Dave. _Positioning the stone in her fingers firmly, and holding her breath, Eleanor throws the stone at the window, making a tiny ping sound, nothing happened, Eleanor positioned the next stone and threw again, this stone made a slightly louder tong sound. Through the window, she could see Theadore roll over and suddenly sit up in his bed, Eleanor successfully only woke up Theadore.

Theadore goes to the window and looks to see what has been hitting the window. Eleanor waves with both her arms to get Theadores's attention. Theadore opens the window. "Eleanor!" said Theadore in an excited whisper as not to wake his brothers who were still asleep "what are you doing here?" Eleanor signals with her fingers for Theadore to come to her "Come down here. I want you to go with me somewhere" she says trying not to go beyond a whisper.

Theadore puts on some warmer clothes and climbs out his window, onto a tree branch, and climbs down the tree to Eleanor. "Where are we going?" Theadore asks, Eleanor just smiles and says "You'll see, c'mon!" Eleanor takes Theadore's hand starts heading through the yard onto the sidewalk. They continued for a few blocks until they circled the last block and went through to a park, and went through the park to the forest clearing at the edge of the park. There they stood under a worn out but gigantic tree house. "Oh, I know this, place!" Theadore suddenly remembers "This is we're you and the other Chippettes lived before Miss Miller started taking care of you guys." Eleanor smiles and nods "C'mon, let's go up into the tree house!"

Eleanor grabs the rope ladder and starts climbing up first, and Theadore starts climbing, keeping a close distance. Soon they were both at the top, and Theadore followed Eleanor into front entrance of the tree house, and sits down on one of the couches. `Come and sit beside me,`Eleanor tells Theadore, without any argument Theadore takes a seat beside Eleanor."I wanted to talk to you and spend some time with you before you guys leave tomorrow," Eleanor began "I really don't want you to go, I"ll miss you guys too much, especially you."

Theadore looks at Eleanor and says "I know, we don't want to go either, but Simon and Dave say that we have to move somewhere cheaper so we can save money." Theadore thinks for a second, then asks "Why did you just wake me and not Simon and Alvin as well? All of us could be here to enjoy each others company one last time." Eleanor answers "I originally wanted that too, but if Alvin and Brittany we're with us, our last bit of time that remains with each other would just turn bitter as they would start a really silly argument. I believe they really do care about each other and will miss each other, but being as stubborn as those two are, they would never say that to each others faces." Theadore nods "That's a good point" agrees Theadore.

Both Theadore and Eleanor look out the window across from where they're sitting out at the starry night sky, then seconds later, Eleanor starts the conversation again asking "Do you know where you're moving?" Theadore answers "I don't , Dave keeps saying we are moving somewhere out in the country, but he never said where. Eleanor frowns, "I guess I should've expected an answer like that", says a disappointed Eleanor, "After all, this is all last minute, you guys are just as confused as we are, aren't you?" After saying this, Eleanor sighs and starts staring at the ground. Feeling bad for Eleanor, Thgeadore inches closer to her on the couch, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better" Theadore tells Eleanor, " It hurts me to see you this wa..." Before Theadore could finish his sentence, Eleanor leaps on Theadore with open arms and wraps her arms around him, sobbing

"I don't want you guys to leave!" she says with tears going down her cheeks "You were the best friends we've ever had." Theadore, now breaking into tears too answers "I'll never forget you guys either, you were the best friends we ever had too!" Eleanor and Theadore held each other for a while until they both stopped crying then spent the next few hours just sitting together, looking out the window. No words were said for they weren't necessary, then eventually Eleanor said, "It will be morning in a couple hours, we should go." Theadore nods in agreement, they both climbed down the rope ladder out of the tree house and headed back home, Theadore climbed up the tree and in went in through the window, waving back at Eleanor as he closed the window. Eleanor waves back and heads back across to her own house, going in through the back door, tip-toeing through the kitchen, the hall, then up the stairs, and back into the bedroom.

Eleanor finally made it to her bed, and got under the covers. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she is startled by the words "you're back" Eleanor jumps up and looks where she heard the voice; it was Jeanette. "I saw you and Theadore going somewhere together, I'm glad you got to spend some extra time with him" Jeanette says, warmly smiling at Eleanor. Eleanor smiles back at Jeanette and lays back down, " Good night Jeanette" she whispers to Jeanette "Good night Eleanor" Jeanette whispers back.

Jeanette then moves to the window, and takes a telescope from the right side and positions it in front of the window. Jeanette angles and move the telescope until she finally stops and looks through it. Jeanette has pointed the telescope so that she can see in the window of the Chipmunk's bedroom pointed at a sleeping Simon. _I wish you weren't going, _Jeanette thinks to herself as she looks at Simon through the telescope, _You mean alot to me, yet I never had the courage to tell you how much I appreciated your company. Tomorrow, I won't let my shyness get in the way of telling you what you deserve to know. _After that brief thought, Jeanette got up and put the telescope back where it was, jumped into her bed, and went to sleep.

....................

The morning had come, and no one from the Seville or the Miller residence were looking forward to it. It was around 9 in the morning, and Dave's van was packed with h ardly any room left in the back , and the rest of their stuff was in a moving van on the road passed the driveway. Miss Miller and the girls were watching as Dave and the boys were loading the last stuff they could fit into Dave's van, after that was done Dave let out a big sigh and said "Well, it's time to go guys, I'm really going to miss this place.."

Alvin, Simon, and Theadore to one last look at the place that was their home yesterday, but was now an empty lot for someone else to move into. Miss Miller and the Chipettes walk from the grass were they were standing to the paved driveway where Dave and The Chipmunks are standing. Miss Miller waves to them saying "Take care boys!take care David! it's a shame you have to leave us like this, but regardless still wish the best for you!" Eleanor runs down and hugs the chipmunks, sobbing and crying "bye!, I'm really going to miss you guys!" next comes Jeanette as she hugs the chipmunks, with tears running down her eyes, she suddenly spoke "Simon.." Simon looks at her and asks "yes Jeanette?" Jeanette responds saying "Well, you see, I..I..I" but, trying as hard as she could to tell him how she feels, she ended her sentence with "Uh.. never mind."

Next to walk down was Brittany, when she stopped in front of the boys she said, in sort of combination of sounding sympathetic and a little sheepish " It's very unfortunate that you have to move away like this, I know this must be hard on you guys, so good luck." Simon responds to this saying "Bye Brittany, thanks for the support." Theadore was after Simon "Goodbye Brittany, we'll miss you." he says, Then Alvin, not knowing exactly knowing what to say, responds saying "Bye Brittany... that was very considerate." After this was said the Chipmunks turn around and head for the side doors of Dave's van, but just as they were about to get in, Alvin turns around and says "hey! wait a minute! what's that supposed to mean? 'good luck?!' are you implying we can't fend for ourselves?!"

Brittany, startled an a little offended by what Alvin just said responds saying "what?.. no! I didn't mean it that way!" Brittany then crosses her arms defensively "what makes you think i meant it that way?" Alvin answers "Oh, gee, I don't know, the way that you're being so nice to me, since when do you ever say anything nice to me? look, I appreciate the gesture, but we don't need your pity!" Brittany, angered by Alvin's assumption, snaps back "So it's a crime to be nice to you now? and no! I'm not here out of pity! believe it or not, I'm actually going to miss you, you airhead!" Dave, hearing that things are getting out of hand cuts in saying "Enough you guys, this is not the time to.." but before he could finish his sentence, the argument starts again. "We'll I'm sorry if I have to assume that," Alvin shouts back "I'm not a mind reader you know! is it really that hard to be nice to me any other time? ...you know, what? forget it! if I ever see you again, it would be too soon!" Brittany, now fed up with Alvin yells back "That does it! I'm tired of wasting my time trying to talk to you!" Brittany then turns around and storms toward the Miss Miller's house, at the same time, Alvin turns around and gets in the van with Simon and Theadore, who already went in to avoid getting in between Alvin and Brittany, and slams the door.

Dave puts his hand on his forehead and shakes his head, "Sorry Miss Miller, I don't know what came over Alvin.." "Don't worry about a thing, they probably didn't mean what they said, they're full of mixed emotions right now," Miss Miller insists, "You should probably go now, before there is a lot of traffic." "We'll thanks anyway, Miss Miller!" Dave says to be polite, he starts the van and slowly backs out of the driveway. As they start driving away, the boys look back to see Miss Miller and the girls (Except Brittany) waving at them one last time, As they turn back around Alvin crosses his arms and grunts "The nerve! who does she think she is?" "If I recall" Simon says, not too proud of the display he just saw minutes ago "you brought that problem upon yourself! Brittany was trying to be nice, and you had to make a case out of it! you know she was never that mean to you, she can be insensitive, yes, but she always apologized for it afterwards, you should think about what you had said to her!" Alvin thought for a second, and answered "I guess I was a little harsh, but there's nothing I can do about it now, we still have their phone number, right? I suppose when we move in, I"ll call them and apologize to Brittany.." "That's taking responsibility!" Dave says, hearing what Alvin said "I'm not too thrilled with what you said to Brittany either, but at least you're trying to make it right, I'm glad to hear that!" Alvin then rests his head on his palms and looks down in deep thought.

.........

Meanwhile, Dave's van had just disappeared from sight, and Miss Miller, Eleanor, and Jeanette walk back to the house to see Brittany standing at the front door with her back facing them. Eleanor walks up to he and says "I know Alvin started that argument, but you weren't necessarily nice either, what were you thinking.." but when she turns her sister around to face her, she was shocked to see Brittany in tears, crying "I know I was hard on him sometimes, but I didn't mean for him to think I was faking sympathy, I really am going to miss him!" "I know, I know," Eleanor whispers to her , rubber her back trying to comfort her. Jeanette walks over and hugs Brittany, and Eleanor continues to rub her back. Miss Miller, seeing this says "Oh dear! I'll just leave you girls alone, you can come in when you're ready ok?" then walks through the front door, leaving the Chipettes out on the front walk.

Little did the Chipmunks or Chipettes know, that this wasn't the end, but just the preparation of even more wondrous things to happen in the near future, for they would meet again.

What do you think so far? Both positive and negative comments are welcome, the next chapter will be done soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and thank you for your feedback.**

Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Teen years

Chapter 1: Opportunity dawns and thorns are revealed

It has been six years since Dave and the Chipmunks moved away. Since then, no one had heard from them, and because the Chipmunks suddenly disappeared from the music industry, many fans were outraged. For a while there had been many polls voting to have the Chipmunks come back, but because no one really knew where they went, the polls went unanswered, and eventually people had to give up asking. Fans of the Chipmunks even demanded that the Chipettes tell them where they had gone, but they didn't know either. The fans took this the wrong way and shunned the Chipettes. People then lost their respect for the Chipettes thinking they were hiding the Chipmunks, and less people went to their shows, and less people listened to their music, ultimately causing their careers to go downhill in less than a year. Over the years, new groups came out, and the Chipmunks along with the Chipettes were eventually forgotten.

It was early one monday at the Miller residence, and an older and more mature Chipettes were all gathered at the kitchen table. "Morning dears," Miss Milller said as she was frying eggs at the stove, "All excited for the first day of school?"

Brittany looks up at Miss Miller with a look of weariness and says "I would be, if I didn't remember that it probably means more work this year, the teachers seem to think we're robots or something, loading us with all this work expecting no less than our best."

Miss Miller laughs and says "aww, you're just saying that because you didn't get much sleep last night!"

Eleanor and Jeanette, hearing this, chuckle to themselves, agreeing with Miss Miller. "I still think the work load is insane," Brtittany responds "and in the words of Pink Floyd,'teacher, leave those kids alone!'".

Brittany, now 16 years old, wears her long auburn hair back in a ponytail like she did years ago. As for clothes, she wears a small pink top with black vertical stripes, long red gloves with holes in them for the fingers to go through, and teal sweat pants that are short to about halfway up her shins.

Jeanette, laughing at Brittany's quote says "I think Pink Floyd wrote those lyrics toward the old and more abusive school system," She then pushes her glasses that had been sliding down her nose back into position and turns to look at Miss Miller. " I'm very excited Miss Miller! we get to learn even more interesting things this year!"

Brittany responds to this saying "But that's because you and Eleanor are going into grade 10, I'm going into grade 11, it's not as fun."

Jeanette, now 15, wears her brown hair all let down , with a thin ponytail on the right side of her head. For clothes Jeanette wears a dark blue casual dress shirt with short sleeves , and a black skirt that goes down to her knees (Jeanette isn't comfortable wearing shorter skirts).

After hearing her older sister's opinion, Jeanette answers replying "I actually envy you, I wish I was going into grade 11. The science course in that grade sounds like so much fun! they get to use these different chemicals that we have never used before, and they actually have to build complex DNA models and..."

"But I'm not a brainiac like you Jeanette,I don't appreciate that kind of stuff in the same way you do" Brittany says.

Eleanor, giggling, says "Yeah, Jeanette, I don't think those kind of classes are Brittany's cup of tea!" Eleanor, now 15, still wears her blonde hair in two ponytails. She wears a light green tank top with blue jean shorts.

Eleanor stops and thinks for a second then asks Brittany "Why were you up so late anyway?" Brittany, so tired that she is holding her head up in her palms with her elbows on the table replies "We'll you know, there were so many clothes to choose from, and I needed to decide how to style my hair..."

Eleanor glares at Brittany and smiles as she roll her eyes, not buying what Brittany is saying, then cuts in "Don`t give me that!" Eleanor tells her older sister with a sly smile "It's something more important than that, isn't it? it couldn't be school... "

As Eleanor was thinking of what Brittany would be so excited to lose sleep over, Miss Miller walked to the table and started passing around plates full of food for the girls. " It wouldn't have anything to do with that handsome young brown- haired boy I saw you talking to when I brought you to the mall a couple days ago?" Miss Miller says to Brittany.

Eleanor suddenly looks up, and ,as if a lightbulb just turned on, jumps out of her chair and says "Of course!... but how come you never told me or Jeanette?" Brittany sighed and said "So I could avoid the questions you are currently asking me... thanks alot Miss Miller!" Miss Miller just smiled "Aww! they would've found out on their own anyways dear."

As soon as Miss Miller stopped talking, Eleanor instantly asked "What's his name?" Brittany puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head as she says "Well, since you know now, his name is Darwin." Eleanor, all excited then starts asking "how old is he? is he cute? what does he..." 'That's enough Eleanor!" Brittany interupts " This is exactly why I didn't say anyrthing about him in the first place!"

Jeanette looks at the clock then gets up and says "We should probably go, it's almost twenty to nine." After hearing Jeanette say this, Brittany and Eleanor look at the clock too, both of them getting out of their chairs reaching for their backpacks.

"You're right Jeanette!" Eleanor says picking up her backpack, following behind Jeanette and Brittany shouting to Miss Miller as they head towards the door "See you when we get back Miss Miller!" Miss Miller, who was at the sink doing dishes replies "ok girls! you have a great day now!"

........................

As the Chipetteswere walking to school, Eleanor continued to bug Brittany about her new boyfriend, Brittany would continue to try to change the subject to something else besides her boyfriend, and Jeanette walked at a steady pace beside them, reading a book as she walked.

"Aw common Britt! this sounds like someone you really like.." Eleanor was saying still probing any info she could out of Brittany "Look Eleanor, nothing personal, but I'd like to drop the subject, after all, I don't know much about him yet, and I prefer to keep this hush hush, okay?" Brittany said in the calmest way she could despite being plenty aggravated.

At this point, the girls had just reached the front of the high school. Brittany started to head for the side doors "See you two at lunch hour, okay?" she said walking away.

Eleanor and Jeanette continued to walk beside eachother towards the front entrance, "Something seems funny," Eleanor started to tell Jeanette, " usually, whenever Brittany has a boyfriend, she would boast about him to no end, but she seems so secretive with this guy..."

Jeanette looks up from her book "I find it a little weird as well, now that you mention it" the spectacled Chipette answered, "yet think about the other boys she's been with... I think Brittany is scared you might be too quick to judge this one."

Eleanor looks at Jeanette puzzled, "What do you mean?" she asked, "well,"Jeanette answers " maybe Brittany figures you might not approve of him." Eleanor replies with "Of course I would!" Jeanette scratches her head then says "Well, that's just a guess, I'm not sure if that's the reason though,"

They both Walk up to the door, Jeanette opens the door letting Eleanor through.

"I guess we will have to meet this guy to see what Brittany doesn't want me to criticise him about" said Eleanor as they walked down the hall "Well, see you at lunch hour Jeanette!"

Jeanette started walking in the opposite direction towards her first class "You too Eleanor!" Jeanette told Eleanor as she waved back.

....................

The bell to signal that period 1 is over rings loudly through the school halls, and all the students start heading to their period 2 courses. Jeanette exits out of her period 1 class, which was english, and starts heading down the main hall. Futher down the hall, she sees that there is a hall that goes left and a hall that goes right. _Any of these halls will take me to my next class, I think I'll go right. _Jeanette thinks to herself, turning to go down the hall that goes right. Just as she walks farther, she sees Brittany and waves.

"Hey Brittany!" Jeanette shouts to Brittany "Hi Jeanette!" Brittany shouts back, "what class you heading to?"

"Uh.. history," Jeanette replies as she continues to walk towards the hall to the right. Brittany turns to look where Jeanette was heading when something catches her eye.

"No!" Brittany screams, running to catch up to Jeanette. Jeanette turns around, looking at her older sister, puzzled. Brittany quickly responds saying "uh.. I mean... take the left hall! it won't take you as long to get to the history class!"

"Uh.. ok, thanks Brittany." Jeanette says, still a little puzzled, but obediantly turns to go down the other hall. _Phew! that was close!_ Brittany thinks to herself, _It wouldn't be good if Jeanette or Eleanor found out at this point! _

Brittany breathes a sigh of relief then starts heading to her own class.

..................

The period 2 bell sounds and all the students start heading to the cafeteria for lunch hour. Brittany walks through the cafeteria looking for Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany finally sees Eleanor at the other side of the cafetreia when she spots her waving her arms letting Brittany know where she was. Brittany get's through the crowd of people, and finally reaches the table where Eleanor is and takes a seat.

"Hey Eleanor," Brittany says " how were your classes?" Eleanor, who was already eating, said in between eating a batch of fries "Not bad. the first day is never so bad, since we're only being told what work we will be doing throughout the semester, and telling us what our first assignments will be."

Brittany looks around the cafeteria for Jeanette, but doesn't see her. Brittany then turns to Eleanor and asks 'have you seen Jeanette?"

"Oh, I saw her on the way here," Eleanor answers,"She had to go back down to her locker."

"Where is her locker anyway?" Brittany asks. Eleanor, with her mouth full, takes her cup of juice and washes down the last of her fries than replies "In the language hall, why?"

As Brittany heard that, a shocked look appears on her face. Brittany looks around, then slowly gets out of her seat then says"Uh.. I'll be back, I uh.. have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, if you see Jeanette, tell her we're sitting at the far end of the.." But before she could finish her sentence, Brittany was already gone. Eleanor just shrugs her shoulders and walks over to put her wrappers in the nearest garbage.

................

In the language hall, Jeanette walks to her locker and grabs the combination lock and starts turning it until it opens. Jeanette opens her locker and takes her books out of her backpack, putting them in her locker. Jeanette grabs the locker door to shut it when the books from her locker fall out on top of her. Jeanette lowers her head and uses her arms to cover her head as the books come falling out. After all the books had fallen out, Jeanette looks around to see all her books scrambled around the floor, with a small sigh, Jeanette kneels down and starts picking the books up. She takes the first armful of books and puts them back in her locker. Before she could pick up any more books, Jeanetteis startled by the sound of someones voice

"Hey! four-eyes!"

Jeanette turns around to see a boy about 5'9" with slightly long brown hair wearing a black fall jacket.

"Oh..... uh..hi.." was all Jeanette could say. The boy looks down at the books at the ground and picks one up.

"Well, well, what's this?" he says with a menacing smile," 'Gone with the Wind'?, looks like there's too much reading, here, let me shorten the book a little bit for ya!"

As he says that, he opens the book and starts to pull on the pages about to rip them out. "Wait! No! don't!" Jeanette says in response to seeing what the boy was about to do "I need to read that for English!"

The boy just looks at her and snarls. "Frankly my dear! I don't give a darn!" The bully says directly quoting the book he was about to rip to pieces.

Before he could rip it, he gets interupted by a loud shout "Darwin!" It was Brittany, standing there shocked. She looks at the boy who is none other than her own boyfriend and says "leave her alone!" The boy, Darwin scowls and replies "why should I?" Brittany answers "because that's my sister! give her book back!" Darwin hesitates for a second, then says "oh, all right, here ya go!" throwing the book down at Jeanette's feet.

"Didn't know you had a nerdy sister" he said, walking past them "Later!" he said continuing to walk away until he disappeared down the hall on his left.

Brittany starts helping Jeanette pick up her books and begins putting them in her locker. Jeanette looks at Brittany and asks "That was Darwin?"

Brittany stops and looks at Jeanette, but doesn't answer.

"Wait a minute.." Jeanette suddenly realizes "It adds up! that explains why you've been so secretive about him, and that's why you stopped me in the hall like that before period 2, Darwin was in the hallway I was about to go down, wasn't he?"

Brittany looks at Jeanette with a look of guilt in her face as Jeanette continues.

"You wanted to keep this quiet so neither me or Eleanor could disapprove, but why are you standing up for a bully?"

Brittany sighs and answers "yeah, I know Jeanette, he's a bully, but if I had more time to tell him about you guys, he probably would have thought twice about picking on you."

Brittany pauses, then continues again "I believe I can get him to stop doing these things, after all, from what I've seen, he's not that bad of a guy."

Jeanette, thinking about what Brittany has just said, looks down at the floor then back up at Brittany and responds " I'm sorry Brittany, but I fail to see what you see in this guy, I know you think you can change him, but usually people only change when they want to change, and from what I saw, this guys has no intention on changing his ways."

Brittany, responds saying "I don't expect you to like him, but please, just promise me you won't tell Eleanor what happened here, if she finds out, she won't get off my back about it. I just need a chance to reason with him." Jeanette shakes her head "I don't know Brittany.." "Promise me you won't tell her!" Brittany says in a more threatning tone.

Intimidated by Brittany's tone, Jeanette, still unsure about all this, unwillingly says "O..okay, I wont say anything."

.............................

The next few days were generally the same: Brittany would go out of her way to make sure Eleanor never ran into Darwin, and made sure Eleanor's knowledge of Darwin was kept to a minimum. Jeanette, who had promised Brittany not to say anything to Eleanor about the whole thing, helped keep Eleanor's suspicion down, and made sure Darwin never saw her. Although Jeanette felt that Eleanor needed to be told the truth, she also felt obligated to keep Brittany's secret. This lasted to about the end of the first school week, when The Chipettes spotted a piece of paper on a bulletin board. Brittany, automatically interested when she sees the title bolded in black 'Music Talent Show" stops her sisters and says

"Hey, take a look at this" and reads aloud:

**Music Talent Show**

_Next Monday at lunch hour_

___The rules are simple: no songs with bad language, and the song must not be older than 5 years old_

_Sign up to either sing a musical number, or to perform with a band, the winner_

_gets 1 out of the following:_

_$500 cash price or a chance to perform for the town's recording company for a chance to get a signed music contract_

_Good luck to all participants_

_Sign here:_

Brittany eyes light up "Do you know what this means? if we win, we could be performing professionally again just like we used to!"

Jeanette and Eleanor's eyes light up too; they had tried performing for other record companies since the downfall of their careers, but as soon as the companies saw that they were child singers, they lost interest.

Jeanette looks at Brittany with uncertainty "We haven't even sang on a regular basis in six years Brittany" she tells her excited sister "our singing will be rusty by now.."

"Aw, common, an opportunity like this doesn't come everyday!" Brittany says fully confident "All we need is the weekend to practice up, and that chance to perform in front of the town's recording company is as good as ours!"

Eleanor, suddenly excited, nods agreeing with Brittany. " This just might work! and since we're older, we won't have the child singer label on us anymore, and it will be fun to perform together again!"

Brittany puts out her right hand and says "So who's in?" Eleanor grabs Brittany's hand "I'm in!" she says, and Jeanette grabs her sister's hand too and says "I'm game!"

Brittany smiles and says "Then it's settled! after this weekend, we're going to prove to everyone that the Chipettes still got what it takes!" After that was said, they sign their names on the bottom of the paper.

.................................

It was Saturday, and The chipettes were brainstorming the first thing they will need for the talent show; a song to sing. "Okay guys, so what should we sing?" Brittany asks her sisters as they they sit in their bedroom.

"This is going to be hard, since we can't pick a song no older than 5 years old so, nothing that goes further back than 2004." Eleanor points out.

Brittany thinks for a moment then suggests"how about 'Waking up in Vegas?'" "No, has bad language." Jeanette says, scratching her head.

"We need to come up something" Eleanor says, thinking. The girls continue to think for about 10 minutes without saying anything to each other until Jeanette gets an idea

"I know! how about '1 2 3 4?'" "Nah, that one is too soft of a song," Brittany answers "it has good parts to test our chops, but we need something a little stronger.." Eleanor snaps her fingers and says "How about Let's dance by Lady Gaga?" Brittany quickly responds with "No..just... no! it's a strong song, but it's too repetitive.." The girls start thinking again.

"Man, this would be so much easier if we could choose older songs.." Brittany says agreeing with Eleanor's earlier statement. "I know," Eleanor says "it's the older songs that are good.. there aren't many new songs that are good."

Brittany get's up from her bed and says "Don't worry, if we can't come up with a song now, we will later, we can't get stressed out about it, let's go do something else, it will come to us." Brittany walks out of the bedroom, looking like nothing could get her down.

Eleanor turns to Jeanette and says "I'm not sure Jeanette, right now this seems like a long shot"

Jeanette responds "Brittany's right, we can't give up hope yet, and besides, we worked hard when we got here from Australia, and we were just 9 and 10 year olds, if we could do it then, we can do it now."

....................................

It was monday, the day of the music talent show, and the Chipettes were going to perform in front of an audience for the first time in six years. The girls had been practicing the songs that they brainstormed all weekend, but did not yet decide which of the songs they were going to sing. Brittany had just caught up to Jeanette and Eleanor in the halls heading toward the gym where the talent show was going to take place and handed them lyric sheets.

"Oh,you chose a song" said Eleanor looking down at the sheet. Eleanor looks back up at Brittany then says "So we're going with Jeanette's suggestion?"

Brittany answers "Yeah, I thought it was the best choice, we'll just have to sing a little louder than what was intended."

The Chipettes walk side by side toward the gymnasium and went through the two big doors to see that the gym was already filled with people participating in the talent show. Jeanette and Eleanor looked around, and felt a little nervous, but Brittany felt very excited.

_This is our chance! _Brittany thought, _I feel sorry for anybody that gets in our way!. _

Just as that thought gone through her mind, Brittany was suddenly startled when she heard "Oh, hey four-eyes! hmm, haven't seen you before, chubby!"

Brittany turns around to see that it was none other than Darwin, who had just found her sisters.

"What is your problem?' Eleanor responds "that was uncalled for!"

Brittany, thinking fast, pushes Darwin away saying "Jeanette, Ellie!, you guys go prepare, I'll take take care of this guy."

Jeanette, who knew that Brittany was giving her the signal to get Eleanor as far away as possible, takes Eleanor by the hand and gently pulls her away from Brittany and the bully only Eleanor doesn't know the name of.

Brittany, still blocking Darwin's way whispered "What are you doing here?"

Darwin answers "I'm here with my band preparing for the talent show. What are you doing here?"

Brittany responds "I'm preparing for the talent show too!"

Darwin turns his eyes away from Brittany and looks down the gym to see Jeanette still pulling Eleanor farther away.

"You're performing with your nerdy sister and that fat girl?" Darwin asks.

Brittany, trying her best to hold back her anger after hearing Darwin's comment , replies "Yes, I'm performing with them, and that 'fat girl' is my other sister, Eleanor, I shouldn't have to hide them from you just because you don't like them"

Darwin responds "look, don't get me wrong, I like you, but in my opinion, hanging out with both you and your sisters would cramp my style. So let's put it this way: it's either those losers that you call your sisters or me, it can't be both."

Brittany, shocked by Darwin's rude ultimatum, says "Darwin! I like you, but I can't believe you would treat my sisters that way, please just give them a chance.."

"It's either me or them, make a choice!" Darwin says with an impatient tone in his voice.

Darwin turns and walks away, but turns around once more, says, "By the way, you better try your best because we're not going to take it easy on you during the talent show!"

Brittany doesn't answer but looks down at the ground. Darwin then continues to walk towards his band members. Brittany then walks to the other side of the gym, and finds Jeanette and Eleanor reading the lyric sheets the she had given them.

"Hey Brittany! you're back," Eleanor says as she looks up from her sheet to see Brittany there "What was the deal with that guy? it's like he went out of his way to insult me and Jeanette, who does he think he is?"

Brittany gives a nervous smile and says "I dunno, since when do bullies ever have a reason?"

Jeanette looks out to the other end of the gym and sees that Darwin is still in the gym.

Jeanette sighs then gets up_. The jig is up, _Jeanette thinks to herself, _Eleanor has to know!_.

Jeanette then says "Sorry Brittany, but the charade has gone long enough!"

Brittany replies "Jeanette! what are you.."

but Jeanette interupts "You know that guy that was bullying us back there Eleanor?" Eleanor answers "Yeah, why?"

Brittany tries to cut in saying "Jeanette!" but gets interupted again when Jeanette says "that's Brittany's boyfriend Darwin!"

Eleanor, shocked by the news Jeanette has just given her turns to Brittany "But why him? you saw how he was picking on us! how long have you known that he was a bully?!"

Brittany doesn't answer "tell me Brittany!" Eleanor says more sternly, feeling hurt and a little angry.

"Sorry Eleanor, I never wanted him to say or do those things to you guys, I was trying to keep him away from you two so I could convince him to be nice to you, but.."

"He doesn't want to right?" Eleanor interrupts "this should be a no brainer Britt, break up with this guy, he's a bad guy!"

Brittany screams back "You don't know that for sure! he's just a little messed up that'ss all, I can get him to change..."

"You can't change him if he's not willing to change Brittany," Eleanor says in a more calm voice "I know you like him, but he's just not the right guy, and I know that you know he isn't right for you either."

Brittany, looks down at the ground says "You're right, I guess believing I could change him was wishful thinking"

Brittany then smiles and says "at least we can get even with him in the talent show!" Eleanor smiles and says "That's the spirit Britt!.. by the way, when do we go on?"

Jeanette answers "right after this act."

Just as the last act who were two girls finshed and left the stage, a teacher on stage with a microphone called out "Will The Chipettes please come on the stage?"

"We'll, this is it!" said Brittany "good luck you guys" Eleanor and Jeanette nodded. The girls finally got on the stage, and the teacher says "we're ready when you are," and walks off-stage.

Brittany whispered back to Jeanette and Eleanor "I decided we shouldn't sing the song I chose, I have another song in mind, just follow my lead.."

Brittany walked to a boy who was in charge of the audio and whispered in his ear. The boy nodded and put a CD into the the big, yet somewhat out of date stereo system, and a piano started to play out of the stereo system as Brittany started to sing:

_Head, under water_

_And you tell me to breath easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Then Jeanette and Eleanor join in for the chorus)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song!_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_if your on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today!_

At this point, the whole gym starts cheering, surprised to hear such beautiful voices that nail every key right on.

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_(points at Darwin) Your twisted words_

_You're help just hurts_

_You are not what i thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you _

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_(all three sing)_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break this_

_If your on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today!_

The Chippettes bow, and the whole gym applauds. "Let's see Darwin beat that!" Brittany says to herself.

"Will darwin and the Thorns please come on to the stage?" the teacher says through the microphone.

Darwin and his three other band member walk up on to the stage, carry their gear up with them. It took about five minutes to set up, but they were finally ready to play.

"Okay boys, we're ready when you are" the teacher said to Darwin and his band as she walked off the stage. The drummer clangs his drumsticks together as Drawin goes "one, two, three, four.."

The guitarist starts playing a riff that most of the people in the gym immediately recognized , Darwin breathes in as he starts to sing in a quick pace:

_Well you're walkin and a talkin_

_And a movin and a groovin_

_And a hippin and a hoppin_

_And a pickin and a boppin_

_Those bods are being bad_

_You better take a stand_

_You gonna wake up that thing in your hand_

_You're looking all around_

_There is trouble to be found_

_Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud_

_Gotta code three_

_Need back up_

_Bring me_

_My bright red fluro jacket_

(All of them sing)

_He's fat and he don't run too fast_

_But he's faster than me_

_Last night at the show we saw him_

_Going out of his tree!_

The crowd starts to cheer just as loudly as they did for the Chipettes.

_We'll you walkin and a talkin_

_You're my walkie talkie man_

_We'll you're walkin and a talkin_

_Go Go Go Go!_

The whole crowd applauds. Brittany jaw drops "They were good; really good, even good enough that they could beat us! what are we going to do?"

As that question was asked, the teacher walks back on stage and says through the microphone,"This concludes the talent show, and according to the votes, we have a tie for first place, and this tie is between..."

_L_et me guess... Brittany thought "...The Chipettes and Darwin and the Thorns!" the crowd goes wild. The teacher signals for the people to be silent

"We will break this tie by judging what was used in these performances.. firstly The Chipettes sang with an instrumental playing in the background from the CD player, and Darwin and the Thorns sang and played instruments at the same time, based on this the winner is... Darwin and the Thorns!"

The whole gym was cheering, except for the Chipettes, who were disappointed that they had lost, especially to a bully.

Before Darwin and his band mates could except their prize though, a smaller male teacher ran onto the stage to the female teacher who was speaking and whispers in her ear. The female teacher raises an eyebrow showing confusion, then, as the young male teacher runs off the stage the female teacher once again speaks into the microphone

"Sorry, but it appears that the music talent show is not over yet," the crowd grows silent, waiting for the teacher to continue.

"There appears to be one last group to perform, they were late to sign up, and have just arrived now."

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor looked at each other, curious about who this last surprise group was.

**The next chapter will be up next week. be sure to review this story and tell me what you think of it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! sorry for the delay, I ended up going on vacation early and didn't get alot of time to write, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review **

Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Teen Years

Chapter 2: Surprise challengers and the misunderstanding

The crowd of people waited in the gymnasium in complete silence. The boy who was in charge of the audio went backstage, and a second later, all the lights in the gym went out. People looked around, not knowing what was going on. Moments later, you could hear some distortion from the speakers on the stage and some stuff being moved around. Brittany along with the other Chipettes squinted through the dark to try and see who was on the stage, but just couldn't. The only thing they and the rest of the people in the gym can do now is wait until something happens. Suddenly, out of nowhere, you could hear someone playing the opeing riff of a song on the electric guitar. Then you could hear a steady basline playing with the lead riff. The gym grows silent again. A spotlight turns on to reveal the guitarist; a familiar chipmunk wearing baggy blue jeans, a loosely worn red muscle shirt and a red baseball cap. Brittany's mouth opened in awe as she realized that the person she was looking at was Alvin. Seconds later two more spotlights turn on to reveal, yup, you guessed it, Simon and Theadore. Simon, still the tallest of the three, wore an unbuttoned blue shirt with short sleeves worn over a white t-shirt, and a pair of tan cargo pants. Though it was hard to see because he was behind a big drum set, Theadore was wearing a long sleeve shirt and t-shirt combo with a pine green t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, and comfortable black jeans. The crowd cheered at the Chipmunk's fancy entrance as Alvin raised his red guitar up in unison with Simon who did the same with his blue bass guitar, and Theadore started to spin his drumsticks in his hands. Then, wIth great synchronization, the three of them started to play the beginning of a heavy riff that lead to Alvin singing the first verse:

_I'm coming home, right now_

_Can you tell me if the people need to let alone_

_Right now_

(All three of the Chipmunks)

_I'm coming home_

_It's been too long_

_Since the light was gone_

_I'm coming home, yeah_

_(Alvin)_

_Come alive, come alive just to see you _(Alvin points at the Chipettes in the crowd)

_Realize it's all in front of you_

_Realize it's all you ever know_

_Realize it's all you ever do_

_(All three of the Chipmunks) __Oh, _

_(Alvin) I'm coming back around_

_(All three of the Chipmunks) Oh, _

_(Alvin) it won't be long_

_It looks like someone has been here before _(Once again Alvin looks in the direction of the Chipettes and smirks)

_They left here thinking they could have it all_

(the bridge comes, and Alvin stops playing his guitar and Theadore starts clanging his drumsticks together in a quick pattern. Then Alvin speaks the next lyrics)

_The tickets__ sold and the man got rich, with a six year itch _

(Eleanor turns to Brittany and whispers "I've heard this song before, aren't the lyrics' a seven year itch'? but seconds later realized the answer to her own question and replies "ohhhh! I get it now.")

_But all those involved fell over in their own ditch _

_They like eyes to see on parallels; seeing all things as similar_

_For those who deny chance have no chance at all_

(Alvin starts a guitar solo, sliding his nimble tapping fingers up and down the fretboard of the guitar. Halfway through the solo, he flips his guitar over and starts strumming the strings with his teeth. Alvin flips his guitar back over in time for the last verse.)

_(All three of the Chipmunks) __Oh, _

_(Alvin) I'm coming back around_

_(All three of the Chipmunks) Oh, _

_(Alvin) it won't be long_

(Alvin and Simon jump up and down as they play the last notes and stop while Theadore ends the song with a smash of the crash symbols.)

The crowd all cheered and applauded loudly and the Chipettes got up and cheered as well. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor felt a mix of disbelief and excitement that Alvin and his brothers had really returned home.

The teacher had got back up on stage to comment on what the gym had just wittnessed.

"Oh my what a presentation!" she said after the cheering had quieted down,

"anybody who wants to vote for ugh.." the teacher turns around and asks Simon who was closest, "what do you call yourselves?"

The teacher points her microphone to Simon as he began to say"We'll... we're.."

Then suddenly Alvin pushed Simon back and said into the microphone "Alvin and the Chipmunks!".

The teacher nodded and spoke into the microphone,"Anyway, if anyone wants to vote for Alvin and the Chipmunks, please go to the front."

Just as the teacher said that there was a mob already at the front table changing their votes. The teacher took a few minutes to tally the new votes, and a moment later, went on stage to anounce the results

"It appears there have been a significant change in the votes.." began the teacher.

Before the teacher's next words, the Chipettes were looking in the direction of where Darwin and his bandmates were sitting, and saw that Darwin's face has gone from a pompous smile to a look of intense worry and could see the sweat drops forming on his forehead.

The teacher broke from her pause and said those words everyone was waiting for "And the winner is.."

She paused for a second then smiled as she said "Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

The crowd cheered and applauded, and the Chippettes cheered too. Darwin, not seeing it coming, yells "What?!!!!"

The three boys went back on stage so the teacher can present the prizes to them. "So as the winners, you get to to choose one out of two prizes; the $500 cash prize, or a chance to perform for the town's record company for a chance to get a record deal with them".

With no hesitattion, Alvin says proudly "We will take that chance to perform for the town's record company thank you!"

The teacher replies "very well, we will call the record company to let them know you are coming. You will perform for them on friday at 4:30 p.m at their recording studio in the uptown area, good luck!"

Darwin looks down to the ground in discouragement.

"I don't believe we lost..." he says as he raises his head to reveal that his discouraged expression had turned into an angry one, ".. and to a bunch of rodents!"

Darwin clenches his fists tightly in anger, and looks towards the Chipmunks' direction.

"I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" he declares to his band mates as he storms towards the stage where the Chipmunks were standing.

Alvin, Simon, and Theadore were about to walk off the stage when they suddenly heard Darwin .

"Hey! just a minute! I've got something to say to you!" The three Chipmunks stopped in their tracks, watching as the boy jumped up on to the stage in a bashful manner rather than using the steps. Darwin had stopped right in front of Alvin who was in front, firmly standing his ground as Simon and Theadore were behind him. Darwin glared with eyes full of rage into the focused and unphased gaze of Alvin`s eyes.

"Listen here you rodents!" Darwin said angrily. Alvin`s focused gaze had turned into a "do you're worst! I dare you!" gaze_. Rodents?! _Alvin thought, offended by such a degrading term.

"You just got lucky this time! next time our bands clash, you better watch your back!" Darwin snarls. The teacher, not happy with this rude interuption cuts in "That will be enough Mr. Daymenor!" but Darwin continues saying "You think you're all that! but I bet you're.." before Darwin could finish his sentence, he gets interuped by Alvin playing a quick appreggio on his guitar. Darwin tries to speak again but before he opens his mouth Alvin starts playing the guitar again using finger tapping this time. Darwin trys to open his mouth once more as Alvin strums one note causing Darwin to close his mouth, then he tries to open it again only to be interupted by another note played on Alvin`s guitar. The crowd, seeing this start to laugh as Alvin smuggly smirks at a very annoyed Darwin. Darwin tries again "you.." but gets cut off by Alvin's guiatr playing again.

Alvin then says with a petty look on his face "I'm sorry, you wanted to speak to the "rodents"?"

Darwin, with all his patience lost, growls and starts to walk away, but as his one foot lands on the ground in front of him, Darwin hears another short guitar note strummed. Darwin turns around, giving Alvin a dirty look, and starts walking away in a faster pace as Alvin strums a note for every time Darwin takes a step, making the whole gym laugh.

As the Chipmunks go down the steps and towards the big gym doors, Eleanor and Jeanette immediately get up and run to catch up with them, leaving Brittany tagging from behind yelling "Hey! wait for me!".

The first Chipette to reach them was Eleanor who immediately embraced Theadore with tears in her eyes.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Eleanor says smiling with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Next is Jeanette who places her hand on Simon's shoulder to get his attention, "Simon! it really is you guys! It's great to see you again!" She says smiling cheerfully at Simon and the other two Chipmunks.

Brittany was the last to greet them, who bent down to catch her breath then looked up at the boys and gave a weak smile."Wow, it's been a while huh?" she said, as she straightened herself out.

As soon as she was standing at full height again she saw Alvin, and her genuine smile turned into a more serious look that your mom gives you when you've been gone for hours and she has been worried sick about you.

"oh, hi Alvin" she says with little expression in her voice.

Alvin's face becomes serious too, and he answers " Brittany, long time no see."

Alvin and Brittany stare at each other for a good while without even speaking and Simon, Theadore, Jeanette, and Eleanor start whispering to each other.

"Uh oh" whispers Simon.

"I forgot Alvin and Brittany didn't leave on good terms" Jeanette whispers back. T

hen in what seemed like an eternity, Alvin and Brittany finally spoke.

"It's good to see you again," Alvin says, which sounded a little forced, as if he was just saying it out of respect.

"Funny, I thought if you ever saw me again that it would be too soon." Brittany spitefully replies.

Alvin, remembering that he had said that, sighs and responds saying"Ok, I'll admitt I deserved that, but if I recall, I at least tried to turn the other cheek."

Brittany, not believing what Alvin had just said and replies "'turned the other cheek?!' how could you have done that if you haven't even bothered to call in six years?!"

Alvin then shouts "Don't give me that! I had the decency to call you and apologize for my behavior, and you have the nerve to deny that I even called? I left you a message and you didn't even call back! and you're making ME out as the bad guy? I even gave you our number in that message because we had forgotten to give it to you before we had left, but I guess that wasn't good enough for you!"

Brittany raises her eyebrow and asks "What message? we never got a message from you, here you are saying you've turned the other cheek and called to apologize, huh?! if you really did apologize, then why did I never get that message? huh?! explain that Mr. 'setimental'! "

Alvin, who was now very crossed, responded "Hey! I don't care what you say! I called the day we moved, I felt bad for the way I behaved. If anyone didn't call, it was YOU!"

Brittany gasped at such an accusation and shouted back "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I was supposed to call you without KNOWING WHAT YOUR PHONE NUMBER WAS!!!"

Alvin, who has now had enough, screamed "I've had it!!! should we even be arguing about this?! the important thing is that I am sorry, can't you at least see that?"

Then Alvin stopped to catch his breath, then calmed down and said in a normal tone, "you know what?... I can't force you to forgive me, so think what you want Brittany, I'm tired of trying to convince you."

After Alvin finished speaking, he turned around and started to walk away. Simon, Theadore and the Chipettes just stood there in silence as they Watched Alvin leave the gym. Theadore turned to Simon and asked " Simon, you're not surprised this happened, are you?"

Simon gazes at Theadore "Actually Theadore I'm very surprised... I didn't think Alvin would take that confrontation with Brittany that maturely."

.........................................

The end of the school had finally come, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, for the first time in six years, were walking and talking to eachother. Since they haven't seen eachother in so long, alot was talked about. Everyone had a story to tell, except for Alvin and Brittany, due to the events earlier that day, kept their distance from each other and neither of them said a word.

"So where did you guys end up moving to when you guys left?" Eleanor asked, quite content that her old friends were finally back.

"Well, it turns out the place we ended up moving into was the same place Dave was living we he found us as babies on his doorstep," Simon answered "It felt weird, considering I didn't really remember anything about that house, it was out in the country."

"Yeah, we went back to our roots you could say." Theadore added.

"Brittany actually brought up a good point earlier, why haven't you guys ever called us?" Jeanette asked, not really caring what the answer was, but was still curious to know.

"Well" Simon began "We did have a phone there, but our phone service was cut off because it turns out no one had been living there for years, and the service had just expired, and it took several months before we were able to phone again, but at that time, we had lost the paper that had your number on it, and none of us could remember what your number was, what luck huh?"

Jeanette nodded, along with Eleanor, it all added up now, Eleanor and Jeanette never really believed that the Chipmunks were not calling on purpose in the first place, but now they knew why.

"So how are you guys?" Simon said, changing the subject politely since they haven't asked anything about the Chippettes,"Still rocking the stages?"

Eleanor and Jeanette frowned, "No, unfortunately after you guys left, the public thought we were hiding you so we could take advantage of your absence to get more fans, so everyone stopped listening to our music, and our careers went downhill like our reputations did. This all happened in less than a year after you guys left."

Theadore, feeling bad for the Chippettes said "Oh no! we're sorry, now I feel bad, your careers went downhill because we left,"

Eleanor and Jeanette smiled at Theadore, "Don't worry about it," Eleanor said "It was a misunderstanding by the fans that caused us to lose our careers, you guys had nothing to do with it."

"Wait, that would explain why you were in the music talent show!" Simon realized "You guys were trying to get the chance to perform and get a record deal like we were, weren't you?"

Alvin, hearing this, smiled "Don't worry, if we can, we will recommend you to the record company, and hopefully they'll want to hear you guys too." Alvin said, speaking for the first time since they left the high school. Eleanor and Jeanette smiled, Alvin thought he saw Brittany smile a little bit too in the corner of his eye, but when he turned to glance at her, she was expressionless.

"So, where you guys living now?" Jeanette asked, this question had been in the back of all three of the Chippettes' minds, since they knew they haven't moved back to their old house because, a new family was living there now.

Simon answered, "In an appartment somewhere downtown. You still living at the same house with Miss Miller?"

"Yup," Eleanor answered "same house."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, your house is on the on the way to our place," Simon said "we'll walk you guys to your place, ok?"

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany nodded. After a few minutes they had reached the front of the Chipettes house.

"Ok, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Simon said "Bye!"

Simon and Theadore were waving at the Chipettes who turned around and waved back at them. Theadore turned to see Alvin wasn't waving with them and looked around saying

"Hey Alvin, aren't you going to say bye to the Chi..." but his sentence stopped when he finally saw Alvin, staring at the house next door which used to be theirs. Theadore looked closer and saw a hurt look in Alvin's face, then it occured to Theadore that Alvin was probably thinking of the day they moved from there.

_I'm not sure why you lied about calling Brittany, but I know you must really be sorry for what you said, _Theadore thought to himself, _I really do hope you and Brittany patch things up, I really hate to see you guys like this._

As soon as the Chipettes went through the front door, Simon and Theadore continued on their way.

"Alvin, aren't you coming?" Simon shouted to Alvin, who was still gazing at their old house.

"You guys go ahead" Alvin said turning to look at his brothers "I need some time to think,"

After Alvin said that he started to walk in the opposite direction, passed the Chipette's house and didn't stop.

"Let him be alone Simon," said Theadore.

"What about Dave? Dave will want to know where Alvin is."

"Don't worry, I think i know where he's heading," Theadore said, reasurring Simon.

"Oh, you mean... yes, he probably would go there wouldn't he?" Simon said. "We'll if he's not home soon, I guess Dave will have to pick him up".

Theadore and Simon then turned around and started to head to their home which was now downtown. This area of town is where all the lower class people with low paying jobs live. The two Chipmunks finally reached a the stoop that lead into the building where there appartment was. Simon and Theadore walked through the door, and Simon walked up to the wall where there was a bunch of buttons indicating room numbers and pushed the button with the number 345, making a buzzing sound. Then a few seconds later, someone spoke through the speaker which was on the right of the room buttons

"Who is it" It was Dave's voice.

Simon answered "It's us Dave, we're back from school."

Then they heard his voice again "oh, hi boys! c'mon up!"

And like that they heard a loud buzzing noise and theadore pulled on the next door and it opened. Theadore and Simon then climbed up a flight of stairs and through another door, and down the hall until they reached a door with the numbers 345. They knocked and the door opened.

"Hey boys!" Dave said greeting his sons "How was you're first day at school?"

"Umm, fine Dave" Simon said.

Dave then asked"And how was the talent show?"

Theadore answered,"we'll, actually, we won"

"Good for you guys, I knew you could d....hey, where's Alvin" Dave said immediately as he realized that Alvin wasn't with them.

"Well, you see Dave," Simon began "we ran into the Chippettes...."

"The Chippette's? They still live here? we'll that's good to know!" said Dave, who had almost forgot about they were talking about Alvin, "How are they doing?"

"Umm, they're doing fine Dave, but.." Simon continued to explain.

"... Umm, you see, Alvin and Brittany... they got into an argument."

"An argument? awww, don't tell me he took off by himself in a fit of anger, who knows where he could be"

Theadore quickly added "Don't worry Dave, he's not mad, I saw the look in his face, he's feels bad, in fact, he was the one who ended the argument before it could really escalate, he said he needed some time to think, and I'm pretty sure he was headiing towards the recording company uptown."

Dave, now relieved to know where Alvin could be said "Of course he would go there, he still hasn't gotten over the fact that him and you guys may never perform again."

Theadore and Simon nodded.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes, and we'll drive there and pick up Alvin.

........................

the Chippettes have just gotten through the door and were greeted by the cheerful voice of Miss Miller.

"Hey girls, how was school? oh! and how was the talent show? I bet you blew them the competition away didn't ya?"

Brittany nodded, "no, we lost."

Miss Miller, seeing the sad expression on Brittany's face, said

"Oh no.. oh well, at you least you tried your best, who won?"

Eleanor answered "The Chipmunks."

Miss Miller, hearing this, got all filled with excitement.

"You mean the boys? Dave and the boys are here? by golly! I haven't seen Dave and those boys in years!"

Brittany looked up, and seeing Miss Miller's excitement, then remembered the promise Alvin made on the way home

"Don't worry," Alvin had said "If we can, we will recommend you to the record company."

For a second, Brittany smiled, but it turned back into a frown when she remembered Alvin saying

"I even gave you our number in that message because we had forgotten to give it to you before we had left, but I guess that wasn't good enough for you!"

Brittany, overlooked by Miss Miller and her sisters, who were too busy talking about the return of Dave and the Chipmunks, went upstairs to be by herself.

Meanwhile, Jeanette and Eleanor were still excitedly discussing The Chipmunks and how they won the talent show.

"Hey! this calls for a celebration!" Miss Miller had said, getting an idea."We should go out for dinner with Dave and the boys and celebrate their victory and your efforts too, afterall, though you girls didn't win, you were in 3rd place, which is really good too!"

Miss Miller started scratching her head "I would call them if I knew their number..."

Eleanor dug through her pocks and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here Miss Miller, Theadore gave me their new phone number at school today!"

Miss Miller took the piece of paper and said "great! I'll call Dave right now!"

As Miss Miller went into the kitchen to get the phone, Eleanor and Jeanette remembered that Brittany had left them to go upstairs, so they went upstairs to see how she was doing.

........................

Dave hurried to his room to get his car keys, and was ready to head out the door with Simon and Theadore when he suddenly heard the ring of the phone in the kitchen. Dave quickly ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? oh, hi Miss Miller! it's nice to hear a familiar voice! how are things? good? things have been looking up for us too? what do I do now? oh I found a job here, music teacher for the public school the boys and the Chippettes used to attend. What? yeah! I'm very proud of them! I agree we should go out and celebrate! but right now, I have to go out and search for Alvin.. no, I think we know where he is... uh yeah, I'm not sure if the girls told you anything but Alvin and Brittany had a spat at school today and... no, according to the boys he's not mad, we think he went uptown to the record company... Yeah! for sure, when we find him, we'll go out and celebrate! ok? great! I have to go find Alvin now! talk to you later! bye!" Dave hangs up and call for Simon and Thbeadore.

"Ok boys, let's find Alvin!."

...................

As they reached their bedroom, Jeanette and Eleanor saw that Brittany was laying face down on her bed.

"Hey Britt!" Eleanor said softly "Are you ok?"

Brittany looked up and said "Do I look ok?"

Eleanor looked at Brittany and continued. "Miss Miller wants us, Dave, and the Chipmunks to go out for supper later and celebrate our efforts at the talent show today."

Brittany shook her head and replied "No. I refuse to be anywhere near that liar who's name will not be mentioned!"

Eleanor looked to the ground and then back up at Brittany and said "I bet it was hard to confront Alvin after..."

"I don't want to talk about it Ellie!" Brittany snapped to her sister.

Eleanor, now irritated by Brittany's negative attitude says "Look, you can't avoid him forever, you'll have to confront Alvin sooner or later, and furthermore, If I'm not mistaken, he actually apologized to you!"

Brittany got up and said "You call that an apologee? he claims he called me and apologized, but you heard Simon say that their phone service expired and they didn't get it back for months, how could Alvin have called me? and furthermore, we never got a message for us from him!"

Eleanor responded saying "Should that really matter now? he said he was sorry for the way he acted, shouldn't that be enough?!"

Brittany then screamed "No! because he tried to give me a story of how he called me! if he lied about that, what's stopping him from lying about being sorry too?"

Jeanette, who was tired of hearing her sisters argue, left the room and went downstairs and into the basement. Jeanette started fishing out boxes, and starting sorting them. she was doing this for ten minutes until she found what she was looking for; a picture of The Chipmunks and Her and her sisters, all together. Jeanette looked at the picture for a long while.

_We were the best of friends, _Jeanette thought.

_After so many years, they have come back, first they helped us get popular here, and every opportunity they had, they helped us, and now they've returned, and though they beat us at the talent show, they still want to help us get a record deal, this must be a sign, they must be meant to be our best friends if they came back after all these years, maybe it means more... _

Jeanette stares at a smiling Simon in the picture.

_I've been given another chance.. another chance to tell Simon how I feel... _

Jeanette then relaxes her back and leans on the box behind, but falls back not realizing the box wasn't very stable. jeanette gets and straightens her glasses and looks at what just fell over. inside that box was an old answering machine. Jeanette picked up the answering machine and started to study it. She pressed the eject button and saw that there was still a cassette tape in it. she went to the far side of the basement and plugged the answering machine in and hit play.

Meanwhile, Eleanor and Brittany were still arguing upstairs.

"You know what Brittany?" Eleanor was saying "For once, Alvin was actually acting very maturely, unlike you, who still won't let go of what happened six years ago.."

"'You wouldn't know!" screamed Brittany," he didn't say those words to you he said them to me!"

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, and Jeanette yelled. "Hey! Brittany! Eleanor! I've got something to show you!"

All three girls were now downstairs, and Jeanette pointed at the answering machine.

"This was our answering machine for many years, but do you recall when we stopped using it?"

Brittany and Eleanor shook heads "I don't know," Brittany said 'What are you getting at Jeanette?"

Jeanette smiled and continued "We stopped using this machine the afternoon on the day the chipmunks move away! remember? Miss Miller had finally decided to buy a new answering machine weeks before, but forgot about it, then suddenly remembered to install it that afternoon. Don't you get it? Alvin supposedly called you the same day they left, and if that isn't enough, listen to this!"

Jeanette hit play on the message machine and it beeps and starts to play the folllowing:

"Hi this is the Miller residence, I get take your call right now. please leave a message *beep!* Uh, hello, This is Alvin, and this message is for you Brittany... I looked back at what I said and I don't think I should've said that, I was a little harsh, heck alot of harsh, look, I know we live somewhere else, but I still would like to talk to you once in a while, call us at 519-334-5647, I hope you have it in you to forgive me.. I'm really sorry... bye. *beep!*"

Brittany stood there, not knowing what to say. "Don't you see Brittany," Jeanette said "Alvin was telling the truth!" Brittany's mouth opened "He, really did call me... he... he really did apologize... and I said all those mean things to him...." Suddenly they heard Miss Miller shouting from the main floor "Dave says they went looking for Alvin! let's go and help them look!" Brittany looked and then shouted back "That should be easy! I bet I know where he is!"

....................................

Still walking down the streets with the sun almost fully gone. Alvin was looking at the familiar buildings that reminded him of Brittany. He walked by the vacent piece of land the circus was and remembered when the Chipettes performed for the crowd despite only a few days preparation. He had also walked by the place where they used to roller skate and remembered when Him and his brothers went up against a gang who rollerskated there, and remembered that they couldn't have stood up to the gang without the Chippettes, especially Brittany, who showed the gang a piece of her mind because they had broken one of her nails.

"I want to forget you, but with so many memories, how can I?" Alvin said to himself, now heading to the last place he wanted to go; the record company. He stood by the entrance for the longest time, but, he had now forgotten his desire to perform again, and instead could only think of Brittany. Alvin sat at the steps of the record company building and started to sing a song:

_I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me,_

_and every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be._

_Well, how can I, forget you girl?_

_There is always something there to remind me!_

_Always something there to remind me!_

_As shadows fall, I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night._

_And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight_

_Well, how can I, forget you girl?_

_There is always something there to remind me!_

_Always something there to remind me!_

_I was born to love her, and I'll never be fre._

_You'll always be a part of me_

_There is always something there to remind me!_

_Always something there to remind me!_

Alvin sat on that step for what seemed like hours, but really just minutes, when she saw a car hit an nearby curb and stopped.

_Hey, there's only one person I know who drives that badly!_ and stood up and looked. He was right, it was Miss Miller and the Chippettes. The first one to get out of the car was Brittany who walked and said

"Hey, look, I owe you an apologee, and a big one at that, not only did you apologize to me back at the school, you also left a message, it turned out Miss Miller switched answering machines the same day you guys left. I'm sorry I ever doubted you... I was wrong."

Alvin had thought he was hearing things.

"Brittany.." he said "you just said.. you were wrong?"

Alvin had never heard Brittany ever say that she was wrong about anything before.

"Hey, I really miss the good ol days when we were friends... I'd like to see that again.

" Alvin gave a smile "Yeah, I'd like to see that again too,"

There was a momentary pause when Brittany suddenly remembered "Hey, let's go! Dave and Miss Miller are taking us out for supper to celebrate our efforts at the talent show!"

Alvin then said smuggly "A celebaration.. without me?... now that's not a celebration at all!"

Brittany and Alvin went into miss Millers car and they all went to a semi fancy place in town for supper.

"After all these years, it seems you boys have another chance to get back to performing again." Dave had said holding a glass.

"Don't forget the Chippettes" Alvin had said "there's a chance they'll be performing again too when we recommend them!"

Dave nodded "Heres to the Chipmunks and the Chippettes, here's to finding our way back!"

Everyone at the table shouted "To finding our way back!" as they clanged their cups together.

**The next chapter will be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, let's just hope all the time I spent on this chapter compinsates for all the time it has taken me. In this chapter I have made a tribute to two of my favourite canadian rock bands in this chapter in the form of references. I'm pretty sure any music buffs will appreciate the references :P anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Teen Years

Chapter 3: Another Chance

It was 10:00 pm and Dave and the chipmunks had just got back home from the celebration earlier that evening. There was lots of food, (especially with Theadore and Eleanor at the table) and the whole group had spent the couple hours talking, laughing, and having a good time. However, since the Chipmunks and Chipettes had to go to school the next day, they left the restaurant at about quarter to ten. It had taken Dave 15 minutes to get back to their place, Dave had told the boys that he expects them to be in bed with lights out as soon as they got back. Obediently, the three boys headed to their bedroom and went in.

"That was a good celebration, don't you think guys?" Theadore said heading to his bed.

"It was good," Alvin answered, "But I still feel a little gyped though, what kind of celebration ends at 9:45 pm?"

Simon closes the bedroom door. "You do realize this is a school night Alvin." Simon reminded

Alvin."Oh yeah, school.." Alvin dreadfully sighed.

Dave, who had just come to check on the boys, overheard Alvin's comment about school. Dave instantly knew why Alvin felt this way.

"Don't worry guys, you'll have time to practice after school all week,"he said through the half opened door, reassuring the boys, but more specifically, Alvin. "Good night boys."

Dave then gently closed the bedroom door.

The three Chipmunks were in bed and lot's of things were going through their heads that night.

_Stupid school... _Alvin had thought to himself. Alvin then suddenly remembered what Dave had told them. _I suppose Dave is right though, back when we were still performing there had been times where we had to prepare for shows in only a couple hours notice. _Alvin then smiled. _Yeah, we'll be fine._

_I can't wait for tomorrow! _Simon was thinking to himself. _I can start doing cool things in science, and keep my mind updated on all the new things to learn this year, but most of all, school will allow me to have some time away from Alvin A.K.A any kind of trouble for once! _Simon had a big grin on his face with his eyes closed.

_This will be great! _Thought Theadore. _It's been six years since we've seen the Chipettes, and now we go to the same high school as them, now we have all this time to catch up! _Then Theadore had an idea. _Come to think of it, there's something I want to ask Eleanor, I think I'll ask her tomorrow..._

* * *

The next day, all three Chipmunks were very impatient the whole duration of the school day. Simon couldn't wait for what his next class had in store, Theadore couldn't wait to start spending time with the Chipettes, and Alvin couldn't wait for his classes to be over. Alvin was in his first period class, which was english. As you would imagine for a freedom loving individual like Alvin, being cooped up in a classroom being forced to sit down and listen to a lecture that seemed to drone for hours had made him bored out of his skull. Alvin rested his chin on his arms on the desk as he watched as his english teacher lectured them about their upcoming assignment. Alvin wasn't particularly listening, but he kept his head up to create the illusion that he somewhat cared about what the teacher was saying. Before Alvin could dwell on his urge to practice for their performance in front of the record company, his thoughts were abruptly interupted by the teacher's voice.

"Mr. Seville!" the teacher scowled at Alvin."Since you seem very attentive right now, can you tell me what you think your next book reading assignment, Lord of the Flies, is about?"

Alvin raised his head to look at the teacher, and having no idea what to answer, simply gave an all out guess. 'Ummm... isn't that the book with these little people called hobbits?"

The englishteacher rolled his eyes "No, Mr. Seville, you're thinking of Lord of the Rings. Anyhow, this bookisaboutkids who crashed on a deserted island and must do what they can to survive. The kids divided themselves into organized groups leaving the older kids in one group who were in charge of the younger kids who were in the other group. As you read through this book, you'll find that there are examples of symbolism all throughout..."

Alvin then tuned out the teacher once again looking forward to all the practicing him and his brothers can do when they get home.

Simon sat upright in his chair alert and attentive, listening to his teacher for his first period class, science.

"There are hundreds of different elements as you can see in the periodic table of elements.." The science teacher was telling the class, "and combining these elements with other elements can make several diffent compounds and solutions, for instance, you can combine the elements carbon and oxygen and make it into a compound. If there was a three on Oxygen, what would this compound be called?"

Simon, immediately knowing the answer, raises his hand.

"Simon Seville?' The teacher called out, pointing at Simon.

"Carbon Trioxcide!" Simon said confidently.

"Very good!" the teacher said, pleased, "with these different simple compounds..."

Simon smiled and sighed happily. _Ah, silence... I never thought I would be able to experience the tranquility of silence again... _Simon thought to himself,_ I can now worry about other things and not worry about being involved in one of Alvin's antics._

About halfway into the class, the teacher had asked the students to do an experiment mixng different elements with water. Simon had poured some water into his beaker and reached down to his backpack to find his worksheet. Meanwhile, sitting on his left, was Brittany's ex boyfirend Darwin. After the antics Alvin had pulled off that made the whole gym laugh at him the day before, Darwin wasn't really fond of Alvin or his brothers. Darwin wanted to get back at Alvin, even if it was in the form of inconveniencing his brothers. Darwin had taken a purple , waxy solution and dropped it in Simon's beaker that had a an orange fluid in it. Simon had just got his worksheet, and after looking at the instructions, took the beaker with the orange liquid solution without looking at it, and just as he was about to pour the orange fluid that had been tampered with in with the beaker of water, someone quickly snatched Simon's beaker out of his hands.

"Hey! what.." Simon said, somewhat confused, but before he said anything else he looked up to see that the person who had grabbed his beaker was none other than the spectacled Jeanette, who had her haired tighed back and was wearing a white lab coat like the rest of the students were wearing.

"Jeanette?" Simon had finally said, "why.."

Jeanette had quickly answered. "Darwin had dropped a piece of Potassium into your beaker full of chlorine while you weren't looking."

After Simon heard what Jeanette had said, he turned around to look at Darwin, who was now telling his friend that sat beside him some kind of joke, and they bothed laughed obnoxiously. Simon then looked back at Jeanette.

"Whoa.. thanks" He said smiling, relieved that Jeanette had stopped him in time. "If you hadn't of said something, _I_ would've had a big purple flame engulf my face!"

Jeanette smiled and said "your welcome,"

Simon then spoke again "Wow, I didn't realize you were in the same class as me, I never did see you when I first came in."

"That's because I was a little late and I sit in behind you out of your view." Jeanette said pointing to where she normally sits. Then Jeanette laughed "and considering that you are always so focused and interested in these lessons, I don't think even an explosion would have gotten your attention."

Simon laughed. "Yeah, that's true, I would have stayed in this exact spot if no one had told me the period was over."

Both Jeanette and Simon laughed. Jeanette looked at where Darwin was sitting and said "Keep your eye out for Darwin though, he would go out of his way to do something to you simply because you're one of Alvin's brothers."

Simon nodded. "Yeah, this wouldn't have been the case if Alvin hadn't have egged him on."

Jeanette shook her head "Don't blame Alvin, it was Darwin who was looking to start trouble, Alvin was simply standing up for you guys."

Simon nodded in agreement "You leave a good point, yet Alvin still could have walked away and avoided confrontation though."

After that was said, the bell signalling the end of the first period had sounded.

"We'll anyway, it was nice talking to you Jeanette!" Simon concluded.

"Same here!" Jeanette had answered.

Period 1 had just ended, and Theadore was now heading to his next class. Theadore wanted to find Eleanor so he can ask his qestion and have it done and over with before the next class. Theadore's patience was rewarded when he finally spotted Eleanor in the halls.

"Eleanor!" Theadore shouted waving to get Eleanor's attention. Eleanor looked in the direction that she heard the shouting and saw Theadore and waved.

"Hey Theadore! over here!' Eleanor shouted, giving a warm smile. Theadore walked over to Eleanor and they started talking.

"Hey! Theadore," Eleanor said, smiling, "how was your first class?"

Theadore gave a shy smile "It was good. I got lost looking for the class though."

Eleanor patted Theadore on the shoulder "You'll learn where everything is, don't feel bad! I got lost finding my classes when I began going to this school last year."

"You did?" Theadore asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor continued, " No one told me some of the numbers on the doors got switched around and when I was trying to find my career's class, I ended up walking into a custodian closet!"

Both Theadore and Eleanor laughed.

"Umm, actually Eleanor, there's something I wanted to tell you..." Theadore said, bringing what he wanted to ask Eleanor in the first place.

"What's up Theo?" Eleanor asked.

Theadore began "We'll you see... I was wondering...." Theadore's face started to turn red. He tried to say what he was going to say, but it wouldn't come out. Eleanor had a look of worry on her face, wondering what Theadore was trying so hard to say.

Theadore finally let it out all at once.

"Would you go out with me Eleanor?"

Theadore looked up at Eleanor, waiting for a response. Eleanor looked at Theadore and her worried look turned into a big smile.

"Awww! of course I'll go out with you Theadore!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Theadore.

"At first, I thought this would be too early to ask you," Theadore said, wrapping his own arms around Eleanor, "But then I thought about how sudden it was that we had to move... I don't want to take that chance again!"

"Oh, Theo..." Eleanor said as she shed a tear.

To Theadore and Eleanor, it felt like they were holding each other for hours, but it was really only seconds. As soon as they heard the warning bell to get to their next classes, the both of them gently loosened themselves from the hug.

"Hey, we got to get to our classes" Eleanor said smiling as she wiped her eyes dry, "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Theadeore nodded as him and Eleanor turned and started to walk to their period two classes

* * *

The school day had finally ended. Alvin was glad to finally be out of that building, now he and his brothers can practice for their performance in front of the record company which was only a few days away. Alvin went out of the school and found Simon waiting for him.

"Hey Alvin, you ready to go?" Simon had asked Alvin.

"Of course!" Alvin answered 'what makes you think I would want to spend an extra second in there?"

Simon rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically "Oh, I'm sorry, what was I thinking?

Alvin looked around and noticed Theadore hadn't found them yet

"Hey, where's Theadore?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Simon answered, "Theadore will be walking home with the Chipettes tonight, he's staying at Miss Miller's for a couple hours."

"What?!" Alvin replied, sounding a little upset, "doesn't he know we're practicing tonight?!"

Simon sighed "Calm down Alvin, I don't think he forgot about practicing, he's only staying there 2 hours, that's all, after that Theadore will be with us to get a good 3 or 4 hours of practice after...."

Alvin suddenly interupts Simon's sentence saying, " but why 2 hours? I don't think he would be there to get help on homework, it's only our first day."

Simon, who has just about run out of patience, groans and tries to finish the sentence he had started.

"As I was trying to say before being rudely interupted, Theadore will be with us to get a good 3 or 4 hours of practice, after all, Theadore had just asked Eleanor out today, and the two of them wanted to spend some time together after school!"

This comment made Alvin pause.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Alvin asked Simon

"Oh, NOW you decide to pay attention..." Simon said, "Theadore and Eleanor wanted time to themselves since Theadore asked Eleanor out today."

Alvin's eyes lighted up with excitement "You're telling me our little brother had just asked someone out?!" AND he was the one that initiated?" Then all Alvin's excitement couldn't be contained any longer.

"This is great! wow, who woulda known! Theadore now on the dating scene!he he, the sly dog must've been learning a thing or two from me..."

Simon rolled his eyes as he interupted Alvin's moment of excitement "If Theadore learned anything about talking to girls from you, girls would be running away from him."

"Not true!" Alvin responded, still full of himself and proud of Theadore at the same time.

Simon sighed.

"We'll anyway, since we can't practice in our appartment, where do you propose we will be able to practice?"

Alvin, who had almost forgotten about practice after hearing the news about Theadore and Eleanor, had snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah!, you remember the open lot where the circus was that one time right?"

Simon nodded "Yeah, of course, why? "

"Well" Alvin continued "there's a vacant shack there just big enough for us to practice in, so we aren't disturbing anyone in the appartment building."

"Okay," said Simon, agreeing on the spot Alvin picked, "so we meet at the vacant shack on the open lot, I'll call Theadore and tell him before we go."

"Then it's agreed!" Alvin replied.

* * *

It is 5:00 pm, and Alvin and Simon are setting up the equipment in the vacant shack.

"Hey Theadore," simon was saying into his cell phone, " are you ready to come down?.. oh, you're just heading out now? ok, great! see you in a few minutes Theadore! bye!"

Simon flipped his cell phone shut.

"Was That Theadore?" Alvin said, hooking a distortion pedal up.

"Yup, he's on his way" Simon answered as he went back to hooking up his synth keyboard.

Alvin and Simon had been setting up everything, they even went and brought down Theadore's drumset since he wasn't with them to carry it himself.

"You know Simon," Alvin said, as he plugged a cord into an amplifier." I like that Theadore is dating and everything, but when he comes, I think we gotta lay down some rules"

Simon looked up from the synth box he was plugging into the back of his keyboard.

"What kind of rules?" Simon said in a stern tone, obviously not liking where Alvin is taking this.

"We'll," Alvin began "I don't think he should bring Eleanor to practice with him, I want to tell him that before he gets any ideas.."

Simon shook his head and sighed "Why not Alvin? I really don't see the harm.."

Alvin then continued again, not waiting for Simon to finish his statement.

"We'll you know the main reason the Beatles broke up was because John Lennon kept bringing his girlfriend Yoko Ono to practice, and the other members didn't like that too much because Yoko would always make suggestions on what to do with their music, then Paul and John started to have arguments that broke up the beatles and almost broke up his friendship with John."

Simon rolled his eyes,"Yeah, like Eleanor would do that, you're being overly paranoid Alvin!"

"No I'm not!" Alvin responds " we haven't practiced together in years, we need to get used to this again! we all need to practice, well, except me, I don't need to practice as much as you two.."

Simon, who was now plugging in his Bass guitar, got really irritated by that comment then suddenly spat out "Oh, I'm sorry Alvin, if we moved on with our lives while you couldn't give up the idea of perfofrming again, and would stay in your room for hours doing nothing but play your guitar!!!!"

Simon took a breath and calmed down."look, it's been a long time, just take it easy Alvin."

"Don't worry, I won't be too hard on you," Alvin said assuringly, "but you have to admitt I had a good point with that John and Yoko story.."

Just as Alvin said that, into the shack came Theadore and Eleanor.

"Speaking of which, here is our so called 'John and Yoko' now" Simon said to Alvin spitefully.

"Yolk? yay! you didn't tell me we were eating first!" Theadore said getting all excited.

Simon shook his head "No, there isn't any food here just... nevermind Theadore."

"Hey guys" Eleanor said with a friendly smile.

"Uh, hey Eleanor!" Simon said, smiling weakly.

Simon then looked back at Alvin and gave him a dirty look letting Alvin know not to even dare bring up the rule he made.

"So, is it ok if I hang here for a bit and listen to you?" Eleanor asked.

Simon became nervous as he saw the look on Alvin's face, he was now just moments away from bringing up the rule.

Simon had to quickly cut in.

"Oh no! hahah not at all!" Simon said. Simon was nervously pulling on the collar of his shirt as he turned around.

"Right Alvin? Simon said through his teeth.

Alvin ignored Simon's warning and said what Simon was afraid he was going to say.

"Umm, actually," Alvin said shaking his head "We need time to ourselves, so sorry Eleanor, you can't stay and watch"

Eleanor seemed a little puzzled at first, but then answered "Uh, okay, I uh.. guess I'll be on my way then.. b-bye Theadore!"

"Oh uh.. bye Eleanor!" Theadore said waving at Eleanor as she left.

As soon as the door closed Simon turned to face Alvin and said "Alvin! was that really necessary?! that was just downright rude!"

Alvin just rolled his eyes "You'll thank me for this after you realized I just saved us some trouble!"

"Umm, what trouble?" Theadore said, having no idea what his brother's were arguing about.

Simon, just remembering that Theadore was with them now, tried to explain what was going on.

"Alvin told Eleanor she couldn't stay only because he thought she was going to hold us back by trying to change how our band should sound!"

After Hearing that, Theadore looked up at Alvin and said "But Eleanor would never do that!"

"We haven't seen the Chipettes in years Theadore, how do you know if Eleanor hasn't changed or not?"

Simon just cringed at the thought that Alvin was really willing to bring his paranoia this far.

"Alvin, that's enough!" yelled Simon, and by his tone, you knew he had enough.

"Before you go doing something else while blinded of any empathy, why don't we start practicing like you said we were going to do!"

Theadore suddenly cut in.

"It's..it's ok Simon," Theadore said assuringly "it's not a big deal! it's not like Eleanor's feelings were hurt.. at least I don't think they were..."

"See?" Alvin said as he gives Simon a spiteful smile, "Theadore said it was fine, Eleanor was ok about it, so there really is no reason to be making a big argument about it!"

Simon just sighed.

"I give up!" said Simon, realizing it was useless to try to get Alvin to see things his way, "we better begin practice then."

* * *

That Tuesday and Wednesday night seemed to last forever to the boys. It seemed that Alvin demanded that they do more complicated pieces and they just got more complicated as practice went on, and you wouldn't dare ask Alvin for a break, it was obvious that Alvin wanted the three of them to be prepared for anything. This made Simon and Theadore appreciate the hours they had at school. It was lunchtime on Thursday and Theadore, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany were sitting at a table together, and Alvin hadn't arrived yet.

"Alvin is really going too far!" Simon was saying to everyone at the table. "I've had the notion to ditch him, but in all honesty, we do need the practice, but he's been working us too hard!"

"Look on the bright side Simon," Eleanor told Simon "All this practice will finally pay off as soon as you guys perform for the record company."

"It would if he even gave us any breaks!" Simon replied "At this rate, we'll be exhausted by tomorrow if he works us tonight like he has the other nights,"

"How complicated are we talking?" Brittany asked curiously, "like you play bass and keyboards, and Theadore plays the drums, all you guys really have to do is stay in rhythm, right?"

"It's more complicated than that," Simon said shaking his head "Alvins been making me perform keyboard solos from Edgar Winters' Frankenstein, a song that is over 9 minutes long 4 times in a row without any breaks!"

Theadore agreed with Simon adding "Yeah, and he's been making me do the Neil Peart solo that comes in the middle of YYZ from Exit Stage Left over and over and over again.."

Theadore kind of tensed as he concluded "my arms are really sore!"

"We might be blowing this out of proportion!" Jeanette said, trying to look at the situation logically "Alvin means well, he's just scared of blowing a chance that may never come again, he just needs to be reassured that you guys are ready, which I think you are in my opinion, then Alvin won't set the bar so high, keep in mind, he's not being apathetic, he's probably feeling ten times more stress than you guys are feeling!"

Theadore looked deep in thought.

"Wow.. never thought of it that way.." Theadore said, now empathizing with Alvin "Jeanette's right Simon, we just has to get Alvin to feel secure again!"

Simon scratched his head.

"Then what better way to do that then.." Simon suddenly stood up from his seat. "I got it!"

"Got what? hemorrhoids ? is that why you're standing up?"

It was Alvin, he finally made it to the table for lunch.

"Oh! uh.. hey Alvin!" Simon said, "it's.. nothing! just I almost dropped my pencil, and I caught it!"

Simon turned to the rest of the group. "Right guys?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Ooook..." Alvin said, a little puzzled why Simon would be so excited about catching a pencil that he almost dropped.

When Alvin took a seat in between Simon and Theadore, no one repeated what was said before Alvin had arrived.

* * *

It was final period and Simon was in Biology class.

"Ok class!" The teacher began," I think all of you are familiar with the term 'cloning'. Cloning can be accomplished by taking the DNA of an animal, or in this case a plant, and make a duplicate with the exact same DNA pattern. Some farmers actually create clones of their own produce so they don't have to spend so much money on seeds. This cloning procedure is done by cutting off a limb from their pruduce and puts the cut end in water, over time, if it works, the cut end starts growing roots and this piece of produce will become it's own individual produce, well, except that they both have the same DNA pattern that is."

Simon was very intrigued by this, of all the things he had learned in biology class, this had to be the most interesting lesson they've had so far.

"Now for this next assignment, I will be asking you to partner up with someone and bring home a cut limb from this flower put in water. While cloning is conveniant, it is also tedious work which requires the individual to pay undivided attention to the water temperature, which is a major factor in plant cloning, and also that you don't use too much water. The rest of the assignment requires some trial and error. now everybody, partner up!"

Everyone got up to choose a partner. Simon looked around for a partner of his own, but saw that evryone was finding partners rather quickly leaving not many without partners.

"Uh, Simon?" said someone tapping on Simon's shoulder, Simon turned around to see it was Jeanette.

"Uh.. w. wanna be partners?" Jeanette asked Simon with all the courage she could muster.

"Uh, sure Jeanette!" Simon replied smiling weakly.

"This seems like a very tough assignment!" Jeanette said, "We have to pay close attention to the flower, and since you have practice, I'll do most of the watching for tonight.."

"No Jeanette! that wouldn't be fair! I'll.." Simon paused for a second, then smiled_. Wait! now I have an excuse not to be at practice_! Simon thought to himself_, The last thing we need to do is overexurt ourselves anyway, this eliminates having to convince Alvin that a break is what we really need! this is great!_

Jeanette stared as she saw a big grin on Simon's face, and knew instantly why he was smiling.

"Simon, I agree you guys need a break and all, but wouldn't it be wrong to just ditch Alvin?"

Simon's smile suddenly disappeared.

"I suppose it would be a little harsh... but it serves him right for letting his desire to get approved by the record company blind him of any consideration for me or Theadore!"

Jeanette, still uncertain if it's a good idea, nods " I suppose we both need to watch the flower to make sure the water is the right temperture and that it has enough water..."

"Then, we should probably do this at Miss Miller's, there wouldn't be enough sunlight in our appartment." Simon suggested

"Ok Simon," said Jeanette agreeing on the place, "I still feel a little bad for making you ditch Alvin, but we do need to get this assignment done together"

* * *

The bell for the end of the school day had rang, and Theadore was heading to Eleanor's locker so they can walk home together. When Theadore got there, Eleanor had just locked her locker and saw Theadore.

'Oh! you're here!good!" Eleanor said as she put her arm over Theadore's shoulder "let's go!"

Eleanor and Theadore walked passed Alvin who was walking alone.

"Hey Alvin!" Theadore had shouted out, "where's Simon?"

Alvin had a look of disappointment in his face, when he turned to answer Theadore.

"Simon is going home with Jeanette! it'll have to be just you and me tonight!"

Theadore's hopes fell, he had forgotten that Alvin wanted to practice the whole length of 2112. Out of nowhere, Eleanor shouted to Alvin.

"Sorry Alvin! Theadore won't be able to come, we're going out to Holy Ravioli's for a date!"

"What?!! you too?!!" Alvin had shouted back, "Fine!!! I'll just practice by myself then!!"

Alvin then angrily walked away.

"Th-thanks Eleanor," Theadore said, feeling a mix of gratefulness for not having to go to practice and feelings of guilt for Alvin, "but what about Alvin? we pretty much just devestated him.."

"But you guys also need a break, you've definitely earned one," Eleanor said, reassuring Theadore, "And Alvin won't be mad at you two forever, if anything, this might help Alvin realize that he might be setting the bar too high not only for you guys, but for himself."

* * *

It was around 3:45 pm, and Dave had just got home from a small errand. It hadn't been 20 seconds when he heard a ring from his phone. With a fatigued sigh, he walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Dave had said, it was Alvin calling from his cell phone.""Oh, hey Alvin!...what's wrong?..oh, I see... you know, they should probably be taking a small break as should you, so you guys will have the strength to play tomorrow... look, I know you're worried you might blow a chance that might not come again, but your setting very unrealistic goals for yourself... you want to be alone?...ok!, uh where will you be?... at the shack where you practice?.. ok, just be home before 9:00 ok?... ok.. I'll see you tonight..bye!"

Dave hung up the phone.

_Well, I hope he tries to relax,_ Dave thought to himself.

* * *

At the vacant shack, Alvin was by himself, laying in a lounge chair holding his guitar. Beside him was a radio, he had slipped in the Rush 2112 CD, and started to play along to the guitar parts with his unplugged electric guitar.

_I can't believe my own brothers ditched me! _Alvin was thinking to himself, _and on the night before the performance! we haven't even come up the song that we're going to perform!_

Alvin continued to play along to the CD. After a while, Alvin fell asleep with his guitar still on his lap and the CD still running. Alvin's eyes opened up, and he saw that he was in a tiny recording room. He gazed at the windows to see that there were a few men dressed in business suits and ties, and by the look in their face, they didn't look like they would tolerate anything less than amazing.

"Ok! perform!" one of the men said to Alvin through a PA system.

Alvin swallowed hard and began to strum up and down on his electric guitar. As soon as his fingers met the strings, Alvin heard a sharp screech from his guitar whiched echoed throught the recording room. When Alvin looked down at his guitar, he sees that he isn't holding his own electric guitar, but an old, wooden guitar with worn out strings. Alvin looks up away from his guitar to see that he is now no longer in a recording room, but in a giant hallway surrounded by giant digital pillars. It looked a lot like a futuristic temple. The men who were in business suits were now replaced by very displeased looking priests, wearing robes. One of these priests walked up to Alvin and grabbed the wooden guitar that he was holding.

"We have no interest in such things, it is not part of the plan!" the priest snarled,"It's just a toy and nothing else!"

After saying that, the priest broke the wooden guitar and started to crumple it up. Alvin fell to his knees. A few moments later, loud sirens had sounded, the pillars and the ceiling of the temple started to collapse. Alvin looked up and saw what looked like giant spaceships as he heard the following words sound from the ship's PA system in an thunderous tone,"Attention all planets of the solar federation! attention all planets of the solar federation! attention all planets of the solar federation! we have assumed control! we have assumed control, we have assume...."

"Alvin, Alvin! wake up!"

Startled, Alvin jumped up and looked in all directions, only to find the person who had awakened him; Brittany.

"Brittany," Alvin had said "What are you doing here?"

"We'll as it turns out," Brittany began "I have no one to got to the malll with since my sisters ditched me to be with your brothers. I came here to ask if you wanted to go with the mall with me, that is if you prefer sulking..."

"Sulking?!!" Alvin, said offended by the assumption "Don't be ridiculaous, I was, uh,... just resting my eyes"

Brittany just shook her head. "Yeah, sure you were... anyways, are you going or not?"

Alvin just sighed. "I guess so... I suppose Dave is right, I was a little rough on them, and on myself for that matter... I guess I could relax and have some fun..."

Brittany smiled and grabbed Alvin's hand and started to drag him with him.

"Great! I need someone to tell me which of these outfits I plan to get look best on me!"

"This better not take the whole duration that we'll be at the mall Brittany!" Alvin was trying to say to a now distracted Brittany.

* * *

At the mall, Alvin was dragged to every clothing store. Alvin had to say his opinion for EVERY outfit that Brittany tried on. Alvin thought he would have to do this the whole time, but surprisingly, Brittany finally turned to him and said, "Let's go do something else, looks like you're bored out of your skull.. sorry, I just had to be sure that I should buy those dresses."

Alvin, bored out of his mind, just as Brittany had implied said sarcastically, "Oh no, I'm having LOTS of fun, you sure you don't need to be at a ball, your majesty?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Alvin's comment, but then smiled again "Don't worry! I didn't drag you here just so I have something to do, I actually thought you would like to go to the arcade!"

Alvin thought he was now hearing things, did he just hear Brittany say she wanted to take him to the arcade? Alvin distinctly remembers all the times that he was with Brittany begging her if they could go to the arcade, in which Britttany always said no.

"Why the arcade?" Alvin asked, confused. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing!" Brittany replied looking as innocent as she could.

"Ok! let's go then, I'll find out sooner or later I guess." Alvin said as they walked towards where the arcade was.

Brittany smiled and shook her head.

_Reverse psychology. Works on him everytime! _Brittany thought smiling at how predictable Alvin was.

After a short walk there, they found the arcade, Alvin was looking all around him, still suspicious of what Brittany was up to.

"Here we are! let's have some fun!!!" Brittany said smiling and full of excitement.

"Who are you? and where's the real Brittany?" Alvin had said, really surprised at what Brittany said.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and looked innocent.

This was driving Alvin crazy, just as Brittany had wanted.

"Oooo! look!" Brittany suddenly said, sounding almost as if what she was saying was staged "A karaoke machine!"

Alvin was scratching his head.

"You brought me here for a reason, didn't you?

"Oh no... just wanted to see if the rumours were true.."

Alvin suddenly became infuriated.

"What rumours?"

Brittany continued "Well, there have been rumours going around that you and Simon and Theadore have gone soft, you don't sound as good as you used to.."

"Not true!" Alvin replied offensively,"where have you heard these rumours?"

Brittany smiled "Oh, you know... around..."

It looked like Alvin was about to explode, Brittany now knew her opportunity was now, "I was wondering... there were also rumours that your singing isn't as good anymore, they even say that even I could beat you!"

Alvin could not take anymore of the insults.

"These people don't know nothing! I'll prove them wrong!" Alvin pointed at himself then Brittany.

"You! me! one round of Karaoke! all or nothing! no rematches!"

Brittany just smiled even more "ok! whatever you say.."

Alvin walked towards the karaoke machine as Brittany made the booyah! signal with her arm behind his back.

_Hook, line, and sinker! _Brittany thought, glad that her plan was working.

Alvin was already in front of the karaoke machine with a microphone in his hand.

"Let's do this!!!" Alvin said, hyped up and ready to sing.

"You go first" Brittany said, " so I can watch the inevitable."

"We won't know antil we hear, won't we?" Alvin said with a smirk as he looked down the list of songs.

Alvin finally found the song he wanted to sing.

"hmm wait, I need to do something first!.. I need to switch my red hat for this one and add to the irony!" Alvin said as he took his red baseball cap off and pulled out a black baseball cap that had the gold letters O.P.P on it and place it on his head.

Alvin hit start, the song began with a moderate acoutic opening and Alvin started to sing.

_Might as well go for a soda... nobody hurts, and nobody cries,_

_Might as well go for a soda... nobody drowns, and nobody dies,_

_So we're in one of our blue moods, you wanna have it your way and I want it mine_

(Alvin place the palm of his left hand on top of his head and started flapping this ingers up and down rapidly at Brittany)

_All this debating going 'round in our blue mood makes me thirst for love,_

_Might as well go for a soda... nobody hurst and nobody cries,_

_Might as well go for a soda.. nobody drowns, and nobody dies,_

_life seems to be a bomb inside your head_

_well the bomb in my head is love,_

_all this debating going 'round in our blue mood makes me thirsty for love,_

_Might as well go for a soda nobody hurts and nobody cries,_

_Might as well go for a soda nobody drowns and nobody dies,_

_Might as well go for a soda it's better than slander, it's better than lies_

_Might as well go for a soda nobody hurts, and nobody cries._

The game lights up with the sound of applause as the letters "level completed" go across the game screen, then Alvin's stats popped up to reveal a voice pitch of 100% correct for the whole song. Alvin smiled at what he saw on the screen and gave Brittany a sly smile.

"you're next Brittany!" Alvin said in a there's-no-way-you-can-beat-that kind of tone.

Brittany just smirked at Alvin and said "no thanks, taking my turn is no longer neccessary!"

Brittany just winked at Alvin and walked away.

Alvin, now confuysed, watch as a proud looking Brittany walked away and out of the arcade.

"What is SHE so happy about?" Alvin said to himself. Alvin couldn't help but feel he was tricked into something, until he finally realized it.

"Hey, wait.. I wasn't scared when I went up there," He said to himself, "I went up there and conquered that song, just like in the old days.." Alvin looked out to where he saw Brittany exit for the arcade.

_Thank you Brittany_, Alvin thought as he too left the arcade with a whole new set of confidence for not only himself but his two brothers as well.


End file.
